


悬疑剧无题01

by Soybeanmilk295



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 15:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14240298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soybeanmilk295/pseuds/Soybeanmilk295
Summary: 谨慎阅读无车 419拉灯清水





	悬疑剧无题01

2017 12 24

如果不是因为缺钱，堂本光一绝对不接这种活。

 

懒惰如他，一直知道自己穷，但从来没有详细确认过自己账户上的数字，也没有认真注意过流水。反正肯定是买不起法拉利就是了。

 

也是直到上个月看了一眼才发现，事务所，也就是他个人，已经赤字一年了。曾经以为“怎样总还是有一点”的存款已经只剩下五位数，交交水电，说是身无分文也不为过。

 

要不是事务所的门面是家里的鱼店改造的，他大概不仅是吃不起饭。还要流落街头。

 

实在是不情愿，但大丈夫能屈能伸，为了先保证活着，他还是接下了人生中第一个调查不伦的案子。

 

说起来私家侦探也就是这种活，调查出轨，找一找失踪的小猫小狗，警告一下跟踪狂和偷内裤的变态。更严重的凶杀案和其他恶性案件有警察去管，轮不到他。而他自从七八年前从警署辞职后，就再也没有见过人血了。

 

目之所及的罪恶变少了，是不是代表它就真的消失了？电视上自信满满宣扬的年年都在下降的犯罪率，实际生活中真的有那么安全吗？为了减缓少子化而奋力鼓吹的婚姻，结了就能得到幸福吗？

 

他不去想这些，总归不是他的工作，只是如果可以，他宁愿去找小猫小狗，也不愿去见证和挖掘一个个因为人性的丑恶而导致的爱情悲剧。

 

如今的社会说不上好还是不好。平民们拼尽全力地挣扎，最多也只换来个勉强不坠落的狼狈样子，而深渊之下还有不知道多少人。

 

见血，或是悄无声息的就消失了，明明活着却不如死去的，哪个更可怕些？

 

去往委托人所说的地点路上，还能看到大幅的政客宣传照，贴身的西装，高高扬起的手臂，自信满满的表情，“带你一起创造一个新的日本。”

 

“所以旧人就活该被抛弃吗？”他就想起委托人那一张笑比哭还难看的脸。

 

委托人是从青森来的，本来是种苹果的农户，妻子和他是青梅竹马，高中毕业后两个人就结婚了。与他平凡憨厚的外表不同，妻子是个美人，他一直偷偷庆幸，觉得自己捡到宝了。

 

一年前，两人结婚三年，苹果园收获稳定，准备下半年要个孩子，结果妻子在朋友那里知道了SNS的用法，听说可以在上面宣传自家苹果，就上传了一张和苹果一起的自拍。本来以为没什么人会注意到，结果仅仅过了两天，照片的点赞就突破了100万。

 

“这才是真正不加修饰的美人！”“可爱！！！”“和她比起来，那些所谓清纯派的女优算什么？”“我已经爱上她了！苹果女孩！”

 

“苹果女孩”火了。

 

他还很为有些飘飘然的妻子高兴，笑着对她说，终于不再只有自己知道她很漂亮了。

 

结果几天后就有东京的事务所找上门来，希望他的妻子能够加入他们公司，公司将会安排唱歌，跳舞，演技，时尚等全方位课程，将他的妻子包装成一个真正的明星。

 

妻子眼中的欢欣和雀跃，实在是让他不忍拒绝。

 

“有什么条件呢？”他干巴巴地问。

 

“因为是我们事务所主动邀请，所以吉田小姐不需要支付培训和签约的费用，但与之相对的，必须要签订八年的合约。”对方笑得客客气气。

 

他有点不高兴，吉田是妻子的本姓。

 

但妻子兴奋得不行，兴致勃勃地和他谈论去了东京怎样，出名了要怎样，怎么劝也不听，再说下去，他就成了阻止她实现梦想的罪人。

 

他只好同意，毕竟八匹大马都拉不回妻子追求梦想迎接新生活的心。他将家里的一半积蓄给了妻子让她带上，告诉她在东京只要过得不开心，就立刻回来。

 

妻子去迎接闪闪发光的新生活了，他还要继续种苹果。

 

不断有新消息传来，苹果女孩拍了新的CM，点击量突破60w，苹果女孩上了新闻，苹果女孩综艺首秀。

 

在一个节目里接受采访时，妻子腼腆地笑着，“啊，我啊，目前还是单身。” 

 

他在电视前，握着遥控器的手一直打颤，到了晚上才敢给那个尚还有点陌生的号码去了一个电话。

 

“最近怎么样？” 

 

“能怎么样，很辛苦啊。” 

 

“是吗…喜欢东京吗？”

 

“喜欢啊，不然我为什么要来啊！你到底有什么事，没事的话，我很累，要睡了。” 

 

“也没什么，”他听着自己的声音在发抖，“就是，小惠香，别人问你的感情状况，你说你是单身…”

 

“啊，那个啊，”很快被不耐烦地打断了，“那是为了更好地发展，没人会喜欢一个已经结婚的苹果女孩的，你不懂。再说合约上不是写过吗，要隐瞒婚姻事实，你不是看过的吗？那就这样。”

 

“所以你去之前就知道。。。”只有嘟嘟的忙音。

 

堂本光一听到这，终于对这个讲述间仍然忍不住眼泪的男人产生了点同情，站起来给他倒了杯水。

 

“如果是这样，那也无所谓，她要追求她的梦想，我同意，”男人掏出手帕，擤了把鼻涕，“问题是前两天，我看到电视上说，她正在和共演的男优交往。。。我实在是，实在是，忍不了了…”

 

“拿纸擦，”堂本光一看着那块皱的惨不忍睹的手绢，递过去一张面巾纸。

 

结果男人哭得更凶了，“小惠香也这么说我…”

 

“所以呢，”因为同情，堂本光一的语气出奇温柔，“你想让我帮你调查什么呢？”

 

“我想让您帮我查查，小惠香到底有没有出轨。”男人的眼中一闪而过的悲痛。

 

“我从来不接这样的活，”堂本光一揉揉太阳穴，“要我破例，委托费恐怕不便宜…”

 

“我带来了，”对方递上一张存折，堂本光一拿出来一看，好几个0。

 

好嘛，可比我有钱多了，他心里冷嘲。

 

“家里的积蓄，她带走一半，这是剩下一半，”男人深深鞠躬，“拜托您了。”

 

堂本光一手里颠着那个存折，翻来覆去地看，半天，“首先要和您声明的是，就算是拍到了关键能证明您妻子出轨的照片，因为不是正规渠道所得，在法庭上的效力也很低。而且您有没有想过，结果出来了怎么办，如果尊夫人没有出轨，那她如果知道您派人调查她，夫妻间的信任又该何去何从？若是，真的不幸，查出了出轨的事实，那您又该怎么办？离婚吗？妻子也没了，积蓄也没了？以后呢？”

 

“我连现在都没有了，”这位青森汉子的眼里全是近乎偏执的坚定，“以后怎样都好，我要一个答案，现在这样太折磨了。”

 

好吧。堂本光一接了存折，和他签了合同。

 

“您是，大久保浩郎，今年22岁。妻子是…”

 

“大久保。。啊不，吉田惠香，21岁。” 

 

“那就请您耐心等候了，”堂本光一合上文件夹，叹了口气。

 

委托人说的地方是一家高档会所，位于一家五星级酒店的十层，据说只为VIP客人服务，需要提前预约。今天是平安夜，似乎是在举办豪华的沙龙派对。

 

他也就只能知道这么多了。此刻他躲在一辆加长豪车的后面，为了不被保安发现只能蹲着，不时探出头看下大门的情况，顺便活动自己快要麻了的小腿。

 

这里的安保严密的过分，光是进院门就需要邀请函，他是废了九牛二虎之力才从后院翻墙进来的。

 

旁边传来轻微的类似齿轮的声音，还随着夜风飘来了一股淡淡的香味，像是某种不开花的植物。

 

那是调整镜头的声音，和，香水？附近还有一个人。是同行吗？这么巧？

 

结果突然看到晃眼的灯光，那是大瓦数手电筒的光亮，是保安。他抿紧了嘴，悄悄从车尾往车中部挪，小心翼翼一点一点避过保安的视线范围。

 

看着那束光转向，他在心里大呼庆幸，结果突然感觉一个人贴了上来。

 

他差点跳起来，危急关头意识到自己的处境，捂住了嘴巴，控制住了蠢蠢欲动的腿部肌肉，贴上来的那个人显然也吓了一大跳，身体猛地离开了一些。转过头来，黑暗中，他只看到对方黑亮的眼睛，眨巴了两下，然后看到对方手里的单反的轮廓。

 

他冲对方比了个手势，确认对方是不是同行，对方偏了偏头。

 

不是，还是不懂？他也糊涂了。

 

总之，就算是同行，也没有非得谁让谁一说，侦探不讲先来后到，个凭本事，他不再说话，恢复了沉默的观察。

 

却见对方突然把单反递过来。

 

这什么意思？他不明所以地接了。

 

然后看到对方转了转手腕，又撑着地，原地压起腿来。

 

竟然在此时此景活动筋骨，他心中涌上了钦佩，这心理素质，可真不是一般的强啊。

 

对方活动完了，从他手里拿回了相机，又突然凑近了他敏感的耳廓。

 

刚才闻到的香气丝丝缕缕地缠上来，轻轻的呼吸打在在脖颈，他听见对方说话，因为怕被人发现，大部分是气声，却奇妙地带着粘稠感。

 

“23：30。” 

 

？什么意思。

 

他思考着不知该做何反应，看他还是不明白，那边又凑了上来。

 

“你是在等人吧？沙龙23:30结束。” 

 

“你怎么知道？”他惊了，压低声音问。

 

对方冲他眨眨眼睛，俏皮地笑了笑，微薄的光照下，黑暗弯了个弧度，停滞在对方脸上小小的酒窝。

 

“我有渠道。”得意又小声地说。

 

哦哦，他点点头。

 

两人不再说话，也没有再往原本的位置挪，身体和对方不算紧地贴在一起，柔软，香气，呼吸声，堂本光一觉得很舒服，在这种场景里，身边的人给了他一种类似同伴和战友的安全感。

 

沉默之间，酒店的旋转大门打开了，现在正是23:30，如旁边的这位所说，沙龙大概是结束了，门中不断有人出来，有裹着皮草穿短裙露出大腿的女人，也有西装革履做成功人士打扮的男人，甚至还有穿和服的夫人，一步一步从台阶上走下，被司机搀扶着钻进豪车中，这么多的人中，偏偏见不到他的调查对象，他蹲着，探出头观察，结果旁边的人就像进入了一级战备状态，猛地站起来，拿起单反对着门口的人就是一通狂拍，甚至还开了闪光灯。

 

有病吗这人，他吓出一身冷汗，就这么直白地暴露自己真的好吗？

 

或许，不是侦探？

 

肯定不是，他心下确定，来做秘密调查还喷香水，偷拍还开闪光灯的侦探，比他还不合格。

 

就在这时，金碧辉煌的大门中，突然走出一个穿深绿色连衣裙的女人，她身上披了一件大衣，没有系扣子，头发也有些凌乱，急匆匆地踩着高跟下台阶，神色慌张，而后面很快有一个穿着黑西装的男人追上来，与她纠缠在一起。

 

如果他没看错，这就是吉田惠香，妆画的实在是太浓了，他一时没认出来。

 

他刚准备拿起自己的小相机拍几张照片，旁边的人突然懊恼地把手中的单反放在地上，从他手中夺过小小的数码相机，对着在门口纠缠的男女拍起来。

 

纠缠之后，绿裙子的女人，也就是吉田惠香，终于成功挣脱了男人搂在肩膀上的手，跑下了台阶，径直钻进角落一辆黑色奔驰里，堂本光一眯着眼看着，确认副驾驶上坐着的正是吉田惠香这次要合作的绯闻男友，却见吉田惠香只是拿了一个单肩包出来，就关上了车门，头也不回地离开了。

 

如果是情侣，不送对方回去吗？他皱着眉看着吉田惠香离开的背影。

 

却见旁边的人深深叹了口气，“没劲，收工。”把相机塞回他手上，拿起扔在地上的大挎包就要走。

他赶紧拉住对方想要就这么走出去的步伐。“这么直接出去会被发现的!”

 

新人也好，就让他来给他见识一下侦探世界的残酷吧。

 

对方眨了眨眼睛。“被发现…怎么样？”

 

怎么样？这种地方是不能私自进来的啊，难道要他从私人场所严禁非法闯入的法令开始讲起吗？

 

却见对方从外套里掏出一个吊牌，冲他晃了晃，“媒体资格证”几个大字，还有一张圆圆的脸笑的很灿烂的公式照。

 

“我是正常进来的，”对方说话声音也不憋着了，“只是没有按时出去。”

 

原来是记者。

 

“那，你没有按时出去是什么意思？”他也直接问，“现在还能出去吗？”

 

“记者的采访时间只到22:00，”对方拨弄了一下头发，“但根本拍不到我想要的东西，我只能滞留了，但你别担心，我能带你出去。”说着就钻进那个看上去就非常能装的大包里翻了起来，一会找到一张白色的邀请函。“搞定。”

 

“你从哪来的？？”他惊了。

 

“说了我有渠道。”对方笑的得意。

 

于是两人就这么大剌剌地出去了，他应这位刚认识的记者的要求，保持了一张紧绷的扑克脸。到了门口，对方递上邀请函，果然没有再被拦截，开门放行，两人一步一步，终于走了出去。

 

堂本光一松了口气。

 

两人走到了大马路上，路灯下终于能看清身旁人的全貌，及肩的茶色长发，不规则裁剪的黑色大衣，有一双睫毛很长的大眼睛，看上去很可爱，却是实打实的男人没错。

“那，再见喽。”对方冲他挥挥手。

“…那个，”他赶紧扬扬手中的相机，“这个，你拍的照片还在里面…”

“那个啊，不重要了。毕竟什么都没拍到啊，”对方说起这个还是一脸懊悔，“不好意思，我的相机突然没有内存了，就临时拿了你的…不该在家里拍那么多狗狗的照片的…”

不得不承认，记者朋友嘟着嘴抱怨的样子有点可爱。

 

“…结果抢了你的相机，还是什么都没拍到。收工，回家喽。”

“要不要，找个地方喝一杯？”他鬼使神差地问。

 

平安夜，马上就要十二点了，这实在不是一个适宜的邀请，对方大概很想回家吧。  
对方歪着头思考了一下，上上下下地打量他，他任对方的目光在自己身上各处游移。

 

“可以哦，”对方慢慢地笑了，“就是，我酒量很差，如果醉了，你要负责送我回去。”

呦西，他在心里打了个响指。

 

两人去了一间清吧，坐在角落，身边的人叫了甜口的鸡尾酒，他则要了威士忌，一边喝一边随意地聊天。他知道了对方是一家叫做《周刊女性》的报社的记者，主要的工作内容就是针对明星的私生活进行报道，吉田惠香是最近对方被上司指定的跟拍对象。

 

“那个男的是演艺圈出名的拉皮条惯犯，估计就是个中介，交往，不存在的。”记者摇头晃脑地说。“那你呢，鬼鬼祟祟的先生，你又是什么人。”

 

“我是私家侦探，吉田惠香是我委托人的妻子，工作内容是调查她有没有出轨。”他倒是毫不遮掩诚实地说了。

 

“结婚了！”记者的眼睛一下就睁大了，跃跃欲试，“这可是大新闻！”

 

随之又耷拉下来，“嘛，我不会曝光的，这是你客户的隐私对吧。今天还用了你相机，就当是报答了。”

 

“诶…侦探啊，”对方拉长了声音，说话间已经带上了醉意，“没想到真的还有这种职业存在…你怎么活下去的？生意不好做吧。”

 

看看，就有这么难混，名声都传到别的圈去了。

 

“不过呢，你长得很帅，”对方勾起嘴角，懒洋洋地笑着，手撑着头，眼中有粼粼的波光，“想要挣钱的话，一定不难哦。”

 

“是吗，”他凑近了一点，“你觉得我帅吗。”

 

对方心照不宣地凑近他的耳朵，“诶，怎么样呢？要不要，多展示一点给我看？”

 

深夜，酒精，昏黄的灯，爵士乐，两个寂寞的人。

 

接下来的事情可谓是水到渠成，在临进入时才知道了对方叫做“Tsuyoshi ”，他许久不开荤，兴致很高，而对方醉的恰到好处，身体又软又韧，恍惚的眸子里染上绯红和泪意，呻吟声恍若莺啼，实在是，酣畅淋漓。

 

后果就是，直到他撑着因宿醉变得沉重的头从床上爬起来，看到身边空荡荡的床铺，还有点没反应过来。

 

空虚。

 

什么都没留下，得亏他还是做侦探的，就这么眼睁睁让人从身下跑了。

 

他发呆片刻，掏出手机，一个未接来电。

 

…幸好他有留一手。  
=======  
x下期预告x:  
“所以呢，”奈奈子从水晶碗里捻起一只葡萄，被堂本刚一把打掉，“他活儿怎么样？“

 

“说减肥的是你，现在在这吃的也是你。”堂本刚翻了一个白眼，“活儿嘛，还可以。”

 

“你也是，”奈奈子一个白眼不客气地翻回来。“没记错的话你应该很久没和人睡过了，怎么就一个电话都不留就跑了，你怎么不干脆往床头柜上扔把钱呢？也算不白嫖啊。”

 

“诶，一夜情这种事，就是激情和冲动的产物，天亮还见面像什么话...虽然，是长得挺帅的..."

 

"死颜控。“奈奈子从他手里抢过玻璃碗大口吃起来。

 

突然，堂本刚手机响了，陌生号码。

 

”快接！说不定就是那个帅侦探！！！“

 

“怎么可能，我可是一根头发都没留下，”堂本刚去够茶几上的手机，”喂您好，“

 

“Tsu..yoshi?"

。。。

 

卧槽。

\----------------------------------------------------------------  
对不起，我又拉灯了

没有能写出一场精彩纷呈酣畅淋漓的h的自信，就先停止在这里。

这文呢，大概主题会很沉重，大纲是这样的，大家选择性阅读。

农历生日前一定更完！


End file.
